


Восемь минут тишины

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн: 5 лет до основных событий канона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восемь минут тишины

Шизуо отдавался Кёхэю как мальчишка. Именно таким он и ощущал себя рядом с этим человеком. Шизуо был не ниже, но как-то тоньше Кадоты, светлее кожей и будто бы младше. И уж точно менее зрел. Шизуо чувствовал, что уступает Кёхэю во всем.

Сидя у него на коленях лицом к лицу, Хэйваджима гладил сильные смуглые плечи, пока ладони Кадоты неторопливо ласкали его бока и спину, задирали рубашку, заставляли прогибать поясницу и льнуть сильнее. Узкие строгие брюки Шизуо уже едва не трещали по швам, когда Кёхэй, склонив голову вбок, тепло выдыхая, лениво целовал того куда-то между основанием шеи и ключицей.

– Он достал меня, достал! – жаловался Шизуо в коротких перерывах между сладостными вздохами всё понимающему Кёхэю, пока тот длинно вел ладонью от поясницы по бедру Хэйваджимы до сгиба колена, расстегивал ремень и тонкую молнию на брюках. – Чертова блоха!

Широкая ладонь обхватила член Шизуо и начала вальяжные мягкие движения расслабленной кистью: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

«Тише, Шизуо, не плачь, ему тоже плохо, иначе бы не приходил».

Вверх-вниз, размеренно, убаюкивающе, как маятник Фуко. Меняя направление, смещая акцент, чуть сжимая, отпуская, надавливая большим пальцем под головкой, размазывая по гладкой кожице вязкую каплю смазки.

Свободной рукой зарываясь во взъерошенные волосы на затылке, кончиками теплых пальцев оглаживая выступающие на шее хребты позвонков, и выше, опасную ямку у основания черепа, горячие участки тонкой кожи за ушами, сгребая длинные высветленные пряди с темными корнями, массируя, находя правильные точки, пока не начнет спадать напряжение.

Вниз-вверх, приговаривая негромко, но энергично:  
– Он часто приходит весь в синяках, Шизуо, а ты знаешь, насколько он чувствителен к прикосновениям? 

«Ты знаешь, что это такое, когда он самовольно забирается на колени, прямо как ты сейчас, устраиваясь меж них растрепанным вороненком, когда кладет голову тебе на грудь и замирает, предоставляя выискивать больные места?»

– Он никогда, никогда не жалуется, Шизуо, но ему очень не хватает—

Чего?

Не заданный вопрос остался без ответа: Шизуо, басовито охнув, обмяк на плече Кадоты, в тот же миг с кристальной ясностью поняв, что ответ ему предстоит искать самостоятельно.

Рядом с Кёхэем все вели себя тихо.


End file.
